fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34
|image = |manufacture = |make = |model = Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R |production = 2002 |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = |engine = 3.8L VR38DETT twin turbo V6transplanted from a Nissan GT-R) |bodymods = C-West/Motorex body kit Flexivity rear wing |specialtymods = |wheels =Rays Volk RE30 |tires = Continental Sport Contact 2 |suspensionmods = |paint = Pearl White Bayside Blue |plate = 3DHI832 |Driver = Brian O'Conner |Used for = Street racing Smuggling heroin |Fate = Destroyed (via gas explosion) |Appears In = |See Also = 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 |manufacturer = }} The 2002 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R is a major car driven by Brian O'Conner in Fast & Furious. History ''Fast & Furious'' Prior to going undercover, Brian uses the database to acquire a Bayside Blue 2002 Skyline R34 GT-R and a Pearl White Skyline R34 GT-R in order to use it in a street race. He uses parts from the white Skyline as well as from a red 2007 Nissan GT-R and transplants them into the blue. He uses the Skyline in the race against Dominic Toretto to win the favor of Arturo Braga. Brian used the Skyline to smuggle drugs under the border from . It was destroyed when the NOS tank in Dominic's Chevrolet Chevelle SS exploded, setting both cars on fire. The destruction of both vehicles allowed Dominic and Brian to escape Fenix Calderon and Braga's men. Specifications The used in the film were built on the frames of 1998 to 2001 Skyline GT-T models, which used similar body shells to the R34 GT-R. GT-T were rear-wheel drive and typically not aspirated. Using GT-T models allowed Dennis McCarthy's team to avoid the problem of removing the front driveshafts from the vehicles as they would with an R34 GT-R. As a result, stunt drivers were allowed to perform longstanding burnout sequences in street races for the film. The R34 GT-R build for the film did not use turbochargers or all-wheel drive. Six Skylines were bought to use for the production of the film. Fiberglass replica shells of the R34 were mounted onto dune-buggy chassis for up-close and off-road sequences. Of the six genuine Skylines used, three of them were sold as parts cars, two were destroyed and one was saved for potential sequels. Media Videos Gallery Screenshots LAPD Impound Database - R34 & R35.png 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR R34-02.png|Brian working on the Skyline Brian working on the Skyline GT-R.png Brian's Skyline - Installing the Tracker.png|Brian is given a tracker to install 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR R34-01.png|Brian admiring his work Braga's GPS - The Four Racers.png Braga's Street Race - The Four Racers.png Braga's GPS - Silvia, Skyline, Chevelle, E39.png Braga's GPS - Silvia, Skyline, Chevelle, E39 (2).png E39, Chevelle SS, Skyline GT-R & Silvia S15.png BMW E39, Chevelle SS & Skyline R34 GT-R.png Dom's Chevelle - Wheelie.png 2002_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R34.jpg Brian vs. Dom - Skyline R34 GT-R & Chevelle SS 454.png Dom vs. Brian - Chevelle SS & Skyline R34 GT-R.png 2002 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R - Instrument Cluster.png Braga's GPS - Nissan Skyline & Chevelle SS.png Dom hits Brian - Chevelle & Skyline R34 GT-R.png 2002 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R - Side View.png Dom wins - Chevelle & Skyline.png Brian's Skyline Damaged - Rear View.png 2002 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R - Speedometer.png Brian's Skyline R34 GT-R - Los Angeles.png Braga's Warehouse - The Four Drivers.png '02 Skyline R34 GT-R - Front View.png Border Run Complete.png Brian getting out of his Skyline.png Skyline R34, G37, Mustang GT & Chevelle SS.png Skyline R34 GT-R - Chevelle Explosion.png Brian's Skyline - Explosion.png Car Explosion (1).png Car Explosion (2).png Skyline R34 GT-R - Destroyed.png Promotional Fast_&_Furious_4-15.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-17.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-05.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-04.jpg Brian_O'Conner_(F4)-01.jpg Fast_&_Furious_4-16.jpg Misc. Brian O'Conner's Skyline R34 GT-R (F&F) - Rear View.jpg Notes References Category:Cars Category:Fast & Furious Cars Category:Fast & Furious Category:Tuners